


1d25days - day 17 - Wrapped Up

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [17]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>The radio 1 breakfast show runs a secret Santa.  Nick has no idea who his Santa is but they are leaving him some pretty relevant gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days - day 17 - Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> part of 1d25days challenge on Tumblr, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was Secret Santa, to include the drawing and revealing of names plus the leaving of gifts over a week.
> 
> A lot for 500 words!

Randomly the breakfast show had decided to have a Secret Santa with the Santa’s announced during the show on Christmas Eve, Nick was very proud of his idea. Presents would be given during Christmas week, names being drawn as guests appeared on the show.

Monday

Nick arrived early, placing Fiona’s present on her desk; he couldn’t believe his luck when he drew her name. He was sure she would love the 1D colouring book and pencils!

He nearly missed the box next to his headphones, amused when it turned out to be a box of 1D tissues.

When Fiona came in with a present and left it on Vic’s desk he knew his Santa wasn’t her.

Tuesday

Once again there was a present on his desk when Nick arrived for the show. This time a ‘walk of shame’ kit, complete with clean boxers, toothbrush and paste, comb and deodorant.

It didn’t make much sense until he started talking about how the Radio 1 party was that night, then his gift really amused him.

Walking through the office later, Nick saw Tina sneak a gift onto Nesta’s desk; so not Tina then.

Wednesday

As Nick staggered into the studio he saw another present. This one was thinner and when he opened it he found a DVD with ‘Luther ep1’ written on it and a box of paracetamol. He’d forgotten the new series was on last night and he hadn’t set the digibox to record. Someone knew he would be missing it.

Swallowing two tablets with a forbidden bottle of water, Nick started the show; throwing the tablet box at Vic when she walked in, looking how he felt.

Thursday

Nick was in no mood for mysteries when he arrived that morning, his throat felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to go back to bed. He thought yesterday’s sore throat was left over from the party but it obviously wasn’t

When he eventually opened his present during a trailer, Nick couldn’t have been more thankful. Inside was a bottle of cough mixture, throat lozenges, tissues and a box of Lemsip, all wrapped up in a scarf. 

Popping one of the lozenges in his mouth, Nick wrapped the scarf around his neck and sent a silent thanks to his Santa.

Towards the end of the show those guests who had taken part and could physically get there turned up. Fiona slapped Nick with the A1 signed poster of himself when she found out it was him but Nick’s Santa wasn’t revealed.

Arriving home Nick was relieved to kick his shoes off and slump on his sofa. After beat he realised Pig hadn’t come to him. 

Louis came out from the kitchen with a hot drink, blanket and a hot-water bottle. “Not been taking the Lemsip, have you?”

“How?” Nick’s brain too foggy to contemplate further words.

“Used Harry’s key.” Louis explained, tucking the blanket around Nick. “Now quiet, let’s get you better.”   
He said with a hint of promise.


End file.
